


Angel and the Lost One

by KusanoSaku



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Loneliness, Longing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusanoSaku/pseuds/KusanoSaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Endless Waltz, Post-Episode Zero chapter with Relena held hostage. After months of trying to win Heero's heart Relena let him go. Where does he go? To L-2 to find Duo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel and the Lost One

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic from the beginning of my fanfic writing career...

Title: The angel and the lost one

Fandom: Gundam Wing

Pairing: 1x2, implied 3x4 and 5xPo

Rating: NC-17

Notes: A fic that's been bugging me to write since I found yaoi doujinshi on eBay one day.

Yuy Heero sat in a window starring outside at freedom, the war was over but he still felt controlled. He'd begged for a real assignment from the Preventors but he was stuck babysitting the future President of Earth and its surrounding colonies. Relena Darlian- Peacecraft was one of the most dedicated women to peace he'd ever met but she also was the neediest in her affection. She confessed thousands, okay maybe a dozen at most and he always gave her the same answer, "No, I'm sorry but I love someone else". That was true…but he wasn't sure if the other knew how deeply he felt for them. The only question was why he was still around… he knew he was good at protecting but one on one jobs weren't what he was good at. He excelled best in planning attacks and raids against an enemy preferably with comrades.

He missed his friends… 

Quatre was running his family business as well the politics of his colony and still doing odd jobs like the rescue mission they staged at the Peacecraft Castle in the Sanc Kingdom. Duo was a sometime mechanic/scrap yard worker while Wufei unsatisfied with civilian life joined the Preventors as well. They were hired by the current president to put out brushfires that might instigate a new war that the people claimed they never wanted again… they protested Mariemaia's overthrow which convinced Wufei of all people that civilians wanted no part in war. The Gundam pilots blew up their Gundams to prevent them from falling in the wrong hands. Trowa still sometimes travel with his circus friends but he still preferred his Gundam friends… they understood his experiences with fighting early on in childhood. He spent the non-circus months of fall and winter staying with Quatre… they were very close how close Heero wasn't sure and he didn't feel it was his place to ask.

Heero had grown up as a partner to a former OZ assassin; he had posed as his son and helped by being backup. Duo had grown up on the streets doing whatever was needed to take care of the younger orphans. Chang was raised in his family's martial history and had taken over the Gundam project from his grandfather. Trowa had lost his family and memories due to a trauma he no longer remembered, so he grew up in a guerrilla unit that was dedicated to opposing the Alliance with no name. Neither Trowa nor himself remembered their real names… he didn't because every time he turned around as a child he was being called something else. Only Quatre had a semblance of a real childhood, he also was the only one who truly hated to fight… he was the pacifist and their unofficial leader, everyone deferred to him.

Relena noticed the stifling silence, she glanced up at him… she had begged Noin to assign him as her bodyguard in hopes that she could make him fall in love with her. It was a disaster… he barely looked at her anymore, he hadn't been the same since that last time he'd accomplished a mission with the Gundam pilots. She said quietly, "You're not happy here are you, Heero?"

Heero barely heard her, "Eeehh…?"

Relena sighed, "You're not really here are you? I said you're not happy here, you miss them… your friends that much. I'll have you transferred, as soon as your shift replacement gets here go. I'll call Sally and you reassigned, I'll get you a month vacation you need the time off. Unless of course there's new brushfire that needs your personal attention… not me of course."

Heero turned to her, "You're firing me?"

Relena shook her head, "I can't make you love me if you love someone else… I can't force you to stay here if you don't want to be here. You need more excitement then being a bodyguard… there he is now go before I change my mind…"

Heero looked up and the door opened, it was the guy who replaced him… a Yamada something, he never remembered the guy's name. He only remembered he was good at his job. He tore out the door brushing past him, his mind was racing, he wanted Duo… he missed him. He had been quite jealous of the closeness between Trowa and Quatre as well as Wufei and Sally, Duo had been genuinely glad to see him but he'd been dragged back by Relena so he hadn't had a change to talk to the long haired boy.

He'd been furious with her; he wouldn't speak to her for days he grunted in response to everything she said. He had no idea where he was going... should he visit Quatre and Trowa since it was the circus off season or he could he try to crash at Duo's? He was a decent mechanic not as good as Duo but good enough... his heart pounded at the thought of Duo drenched with sweat after trying to fix a bike or mobile suit. He shoved everything he owned into a duffle bag, he knew he was never coming back. He shoved everything closed in his wake and took the first shuttle to Duo's colony, L2.

XoooooX

He took a breath of more fresh air then the shuttle; he walked down a familiar path to Duo's scrap yard. He noticed Duo's partner Hilde Schibecker, working in the office, he banged on the door, "Hey you, where's Duo".

Hilde looked up, "Oh Heero... he's not here. He got called to fix a ship for the Preventors; he's down at the docks again."

Heero dropped his bag and ran for the spacedock.

Hilde stared after him in shock.

Heero ran on and on. He saw a familiar silhouette, of the one he truly cared for.

Duo sighed, he was lonely Hilde was a friend but she couldn't fill the emptiness. He took off his helmet shaking his braid free of its confines.

Heero stopped in awe, that hair… that long beautiful hair. He'd had dreams about that hair, running his fingers through it and seeing it undone flowing around Duo as they made love. He whispered hoarsely, "Duo…"

Duo felt himself being watched… he turned around, his breath catching as he saw him, Heero… what was he doing here? He saw his lips move in a familiar name, it was almost as if he could hear him. His own lips said soundlessly, "Heero…" he ran forward and threw his arms around the older boy, "Heero… you've gotten taller".

Heero was speechless, Duo was holding him tightly his arms were pinned to his sides. He buried his nose in Duo's hair, whispering, "I missed you, so much."

Duo looked up at him, "You did but I thought you were happy with Relena".

Heero shook his head, "I thought you were happy with Hilde".

Duo frowned as his arms loosened their grip, "I haven't been happy since we did that rescue mission in the Sanc Kingdom months ago".

Heero smiled sadly, "Me too… I was so unhappy she let me go and gave me a vacation for a month as long as there are no brushfires."

Duo chuckled, "I remember the days when all we did was fight fire with fire".

Heero nodded as he hugged Duo back, "In some ways I miss those days".

"Me too Heero… I had to do was turn my head and you were always there. Although mostly when you were drunk", Duo confessed.

Heero kissed the top of Duo's head, "I wasn't always drunk… I just never thought you'd let me touch you unless I was".

Duo pressed his face into Heero's green sleeveless shirt, "I wanted you to touch me always… I cared about you; it was never a battlefield romance to me".

Heero held him close to his heart, "You were the reason I kept ignoring Relena's confessions… you heard them at least once."

Duo glanced up at him, "I'm the one who stole your heart…"

Heero caressed Duo's braid, "You and this amazingly soft hair of yours, I've dreaming about them every night since we fought Mariemaia and perhaps before that".

Duo smirked, "Dreaming huh? I've been dreaming about those hands of yours and what they do to me."

Heero snickered, "My hands? Oh really? They've been dying to play with that gorgeous hair of yours".

Duo frowned, "Only my hair".

"No, never just your hair… I fell in love with you, all of you. The you that will never leave me alone when I think I want to be when what I need is to be loved. The you that tells me not to be a fool and get myself killed. The you that taught me that being a perfect soldier isn't being an emotionless husk of a human, but having someone to protect. The you that loves me in spite of the person I was, the person who always believed in me and the person I could become. The person I was calling for in my heart when I found I couldn't shoot Mariemaia. The one who would have told me that shooting a lost little girl wouldn't solve anything… it would only make me worse then those I wanted to stop.", Heero protested.

Duo whispered, "Heero you wanted me when you fainted? I wish I'd known that. I wanted to rush to your side to see if you were ok but Relena was there so I was afraid."

Heero smiled, "I always want you, Duo".

Duo pushed Heero off and stripped out of the spacesuit, "I'm taking the day off, now come here you haven't seen my place yet. I did a great job if I do say so myself".

Heero watch hungrily as he watched the suit tug on Duo's black jacket as he slipped out of it, "How can you work in that thing? It has to make you hot".

Duo blushed, "I always want to be hot to you".

Heero chuckled as Duo dragged him along, "You always are…"

Duo turned his head smiling, "I love it when you say things like that… you're not drunk are you?"

Heero grinned, "Only on you, Duo, only on you".

Duo led him the last few steps to his apartment, "My home is yours too".

Heero followed him inside, kissing him, "Good because thanks to Relena firing me, I have no place to stay".

Duo smirked, "I've never been so happy to know someone got fired… what do you want to do first Heero?"

Heero kissed him once more whispering, "A shower", he picked up the smaller boy, "with you… so where is it?"

Duo laughed as he wrapped his arms around Heero's neck snuggling, "Second door on the right."

Heero carried him bridal style to the bathroom and set him on the sink. He untangled Duo's arms and drank in the vision Duo was... he reached forward slowly, his fingers fumbling on the buttons on Duo's jacket. When it fell open he slid it off Duo's shoulders and pulled off the white dress shirt that the braided boy always wore. He reached for the front of Duo's pants and heard him moan, "Heero…" as he undid them, and he felt Duo throw his arms around his neck as he lifted himself off the sink ever so slightly. He took advantage of Duo's new position and pulled them off quickly. Then he pulled Duo's braid between them and slid the hair tie off it.

Duo whispered, "Why are you still dressed while I'm sitting here freezing?"

Heero kissed him, "You have a hell of a way of asking for a strip tease".

Duo grabbed for himself, "Don't talk dirty to me now… I already have a boner".

Heero pinned the hand to the sink, "Not a chance… that's mine".

Duo nodded, he remembered and gripped the sink tightly as he watched Heero strip. First the green top came off, and then the belted jeans with his black briefs stuck in them.

Heero walked over to turn the water on before going back to Duo, he reach for that beautiful hair again. He buried his fingers in it, undoing the rest of the braid letting the hair cascade around Duo's smaller frame, "Beautiful… just like I remembered," at those words he carried Duo to the shower.

Duo wrapped himself around Heero and slid down him as they entered the shower.

Heero cursed, "You're still a tease… but I love you for it. It keeps me coming back for more", before he captured those enticing lips again.

Duo threw his head back as he was kissed senseless again, Heero's tongue and teeth deepening the kiss.

Heero exhaled slowly, Duo looked amazingly hot with his hair unbound and getting wet. He kissed him as he reached for the shampoo.

Duo inhaled sharply as Heero spun him around and massaged the shampoo into his hair. The main problem with long hair is when it becomes a certain it becomes impossible to care for it yourself. He'd missed the days when Heero would become exasperated with his failing attempts to control and brush his hair. On those days instead of making a snide comment about cutting his hair instead Heero would wrench the comb or brush from his hands and do it himself.

Heero thoroughly enjoyed and excuse to thread his fingers through Duo's hair even in gang showers on transports during the war he'd wash Duo's hair. he'd read the bottle, he whispered seductively in Duo's ear as he moved him from the streaming water, "Ten minutes huh? What could we do for ten minutes?"

Duo leaned back against Heero, "You could love me".

An out of place grin split Heero's face as he leaned closed, "You missed me that much huh?"

Duo reached for Heero's hand and pressed it to his heart, "More then you'll ever know... I always miss you even when you're in the other room".

Heero nuzzled Duo's neck, "Oh really? Good because I don't plan on leaving you ever again. We make a good team; we keep each other from being foolish. I don't ever want to hear you say 'I would die for you'... I know you mean it but I can't bear life without you even when you're only across space. Working for Relena was difficult there were days I wanted to throw it all away and come find you. Forever without you would turn me back into the guy you met during Operation Meteor, I never want to be him again. You make me a better person when you're around, please don't leave me Duo... I need you more then I ever needed anyone".

Duo spasmed as those words were whispered against his skin, "Heero... touch me... I need your touch, please".

Heero continued smiling, "As you wish Angel", he spun Duo around to kiss him; he kissed his forehead, his eyes, his nose, his lips and his throat. then he remember how much Duo enjoyed it when he sucked on Duo's neck, so he did just that, he sucked on the junction of Duo's neck and shoulder where his skin was very sensitive.

Duo reached backward to brace himself on the wall as Heero's lips roamed over his skin, "Aaaahhh... Heero..."

"Mmmmm... Duo you taste good", Heero sighed contently before he teased Duo's nipples until they were hard and he twirled his tongue around them as he suckled.

Duo whimpered in Pleasure as Heero nibbled his way down, his tongue tasting him.

Heero circled Duo's naval before delving his tongue into the pearled flesh.

Duo moaned as each caress of the taller boy's tongue and those sinful lips.

Heero ran his hands down Duo's back to fondle Duo's ass, "I forgot how beautiful you are in person Duo".

Duo reached out his fingers, brushing lightly on Heero's bare skin, whispering, "Oh god... Heero..." as Heero's sure fingers wrapped around him.

Heero glanced up, "Yes, Duo", his thumb caressing gently in teasing circles on the head of Duo's cock. He watched as Duo threw his head back smearing shampoo on the shower wall. He kissed Duo on the jutting head, watching Duo thrash and moan. Then he covered his hand with soap and caressed every inch of bare skin.

Duo bit his bottom lip as Heero's hands roamed all over.

When Duo was covered in suds Heero pushed him gently under the water. He ran his through Duo's wet, sudsy hair to rinse the shampoo from its length.

Duo felt Heero's hands threaded themselves through his hair, he leaned into their touch.

As the last of the suds floated away, Heero pulled Duo's hair over his shoulder and reached for the soap. He worked up a nice lather and rubbed the soap all over Duo's back and ass.

Duo moaned, "Heero I want... I need more then this."

Heero hugged Duo from behind pressing his own wet naked body to Duo's, "What do you want Duo?"

Duo tilted his head back against Heero's muscular chest, "I want you… I've wanted you everyday since I last saw you and everyday before that. I've missed you… I've missed the nights when we were so tired of death we found a reason to celebrate life and love".

The last part was so soft that Heero barely heard it; he held him close, "You want me to finish washing your hair or do you want me to make love to you right now?"

Duo stared into his deep blue eyes, "Can't I have both? The conditioner needs 15 to set…"

Heero looked at him with a smirk, "What exactly do you do for 25 minutes when I'm not around?"

Duo blushed, "Ummm… I closed my eyes and imagine you're here touching me. Its not the same thing but it was better then nothing. I wanted you so much it hurt at times… now you're here I have you and that all I want."

Heero smiled, he traced circles on Duo's stomach, "I'm not going leave you… we're in this together until you tell me to go. This is your place… you can tell me when to leave. I hope you don't but I'll understand if you do, I'm not the easier person to get along with."

Duo reached a hand back to caress Heero's face, "I meant what I said… my home is yours, Heero for as long as you want it or need it."

"Then that means forever… Duo, could you deal with me for forever", Heero whispered into Duo's hair.

Duo nodded turning his face ever so slightly so Heero had a better angle, "Kiss me".

Heero kissed him like he'd always wanted to, fast, furious, passionate and with lots of tongue.

Duo kissed him back and moaned into his lover's mouth before Heero paused their make-out session to rub conditioner into his mane.

After he had the conditioner in Duo's hair he whispered, "Fifteen might not be enough… I might want more".

Duo whispered his voice thick with desire, "I certainly hope so…"

Heero flipped him so he was facing him and shoved him against the wall. "You need me… I should say so. That's mine, never forget it…" with that he reached for Duo's erection gently. He wrapped his fingers around him tugging just enough to keep him hard as he knelt to take him in his mouth.

Duo's eyes turned from purple to black with unbridled passion as he was embraced by the warm, wet cavern of Heero's mouth.

Heero suckled, he rubbed his tongue around the sensitive head.

Duo screamed with pleasure as Heero's teeth barely grazed his skin, he came with the loudest scream he'd ever heard.

Heero deep-throated Duo's cock as Duo half-thrust into his mouth, he relaxed his throat muscles and swallowed gently. Dou's taste hadn't changed; it was still the perfect salty-sweet taste that he remembered.

Duo collapsed into Heero's arms as he came down from the best orgasm he'd had in ages.

Heero held him until he fixed shaking, "Duo, was that what you wanted?"

Duo smiled tiredly, "Part of it… I also wanted you too. What have you gotten".

Heero grinned, "I have you and that's what I want."

Duo frowned, "Didn't you want to make love to me?"

Heero looked in his eyes, "Yeah but if you're too tired then we can always do that later."

Duo shook his head, "We can discuss that after we wash my hair and you get a shower."

Heero smirked, "You just want me to run my fingers through your hair."

Duo snickered, "Maybe but I'll never tell…"

Heero chuckled as he pulled a shaky Duo towards the water so he could rinse the conditioner out, "Oh really? You whisper such things in your sleep…"

Duo squealed the cold shocking a response from him, "Its cold".

Heero smiled, "Don't wiggle or we'll be here longer. The sooner I get it all rinsed the quicker we get out".

Duo swallowed as he stood under the freezing water.

Heero didn't like cold showers much either so he rinsed the conditioner out as quickly as possible. As the last the suds disappeared, Heero turned off the water and reached outside for a towel to wrap the shivering form of his lover.

Duo snuggled into the warmth of the towel and Heero's arms, Heero's gentle caresses as he dried him was making him ready for another go. He spun to face Heero with mischievous twinkle in his eyes, "There's a bottle of lube in the medicine cabinet, I'm game for another round if you are".

Heero smirked, "Now when have I ever said no to making love to you?"

Duo chortled, "Never. I just thought lube would make things more interesting, it's also massage oil. I bought it a long time ago but we never had a chance to use it."

Heero swept him up in his arms again, "There's no time like the present" as he carried him next door.

Duo wrapped his arms around Heero's neck pulling him onto the bed with him, then he rolled them over.

Heero was a little shock that Duo was on top.

Duo laughed at the worried expression on Heero's face, "I'm not trying to be on top, relax… I know you can't last long enough right now to prep me so I'm going to buy us time," with that he climbed off, he spread Heero's legs and knelt between them to take Heero in his mouth.

Heero exhaled noisily as Duo began to suck him off, he hadn't had anyone do this for him in such while. The only one he'd ever enjoyed or really allowed to, was Duo… he had forgotten how good he was at this but he never wanted to contemplate why he was good. He cursed, "Fuck… Duo". He came quickly he grabbed Duo by the hair and thrust as gently as he could, which wasn't much since he been ignoring his own boner since he'd seen Duo earlier.

Duo tried desperately not to gag, he knew that Heero wasn't trying to gag him on purpose but he was going at it a little too hard and fast, but then again was the last time he'd gotten laid before the war ended…

Heero shouted, Duo's name over and over as he came.

Duo flushed with pleasure that he could still make Heero come; but he wanted him to come inside of him not in his mouth. When Heero went limp he sucked and licked him clean before crawling on top of him and kissing him.

They both noticed the other tasted like them, it was a turn on.

Heero rolled over on Duo, "Are you ready for this?"

Duo nodded as Heero reached for a pillow and shoved it under his ass.

Heero place both of Duo's thighs on either side of him as he reached for the lube beside Duo. He coated his fingers liberally before massaging some into Duo's secret entrance.

Duo whimpered with delight from Heero's gentle caress, "More… Heero... I want more, I want you inside me like yesterday.'

Heero bobbed his head in acknowledgement; he wanted nothing more then to be inside Duo. He circled an outstretched finger around his tight hole, then he slowly inserted it then he waited for Duo to get used to the pressure before he began fucking Duo with his finger.

Duo but his lips, he was too tight this would take a while… he was nearly as tight as the first time they'd made love. He was furious… he wanted to say damn it all he'd take tomorrow off anyway but he knew Heero would never hurt him that much... he tried to smile as he began impaling himself on the finger.

Heero could tell how tight Duo was, he knew Duo wanted him something fierce but he was moving too fast. If he took him anytime soon he would hurt him badly, he had to take this slowly. He held Duo still with one hand as he pulled his finger almost out before he tried to wiggle a second one in with the first.

Duo protested as he felt nearly empty when Heero was nearly out of him, "Heero…"

Heero leaned forward to kiss him to distract him as he had to use a little more force to get the second finger inside.

Duo fisted the sheets, it hurt almost worst then the first time because he could remember when it used to feel good, when Heero's fingers brought him only pleasure. He tried to will away the pain; but it didn't work until Heero brush his sweet spot as he managed to finally feel those fingers inside him up to the knuckle.

Heero felt Duo tighten almost involuntarily as he watched him scream and thrash… he'd know that was there he hadn't expected to find it so quickly, he memorized it location as he continued to thrust two fingers as deep into Duo as he could.

Duo begged, "Please Heero more… I need more. Get the third one in now... I don't want to mess around I want you so much."

Heero kissed him, "You're not ready... I can't do that just yet... I'll hurt you. You're too tight right now as it is".

Duo frowned, "I know I'm going to be hurt so what? we haven't done this in ages. I don't care… I know you love me and not matter how much it hurts I still remember that. Please."

Heero kissed him gently, passionately, "Duo if I take you now you won't be able to let me touch you for hours… I won't we'll do this slowly and carefully. Please don't make me hurt you… I love you too much".

Duo saw the tears in Heero's eyes, he'd asked for too much, he nodded, "Take as much time as you need… I mean I need."

Heero kissed his closed eyes as he gave him the third finger as he had requested, he was taking it very slowly.

Duo gasped, Heero was right, "Fuck… he really was too damn tight. It hurt almost enough to make him beg Heero to stop. He didn't though; he didn't want him to stop, he wanted him more despite the pain. He knew that past the pain was pleasure beyond what he'd ever felt with anyone other then Heero. He loved him… more then enough to deal with the pain because it reminded him that allowing love into one's life opened one up to pain. The love made one forget the pain but the pain still existed."

Heero hated that he was hurting Duo, he knew Duo wasn't going to complain, they both wanted each other badly. He what to wrap him in his arms and apologize for hurting but if he didn't cause him a little pain now then it might be worse later. It took quite a while for Duo to loosen up to allow the fingers to slip in and out slowly without causing pain just a slight pressure. He added more lube to them while he thrust them in a few more time to slick Duo up inside. He leaned over kissing Duo gently, "I think you are ready… is it okay with you if I take you now?"

Duo gripped onto the sheets tighter, nodding in acquiesce.

Heero bit his own lip as he moved closer until he was brushing against Duo's ass; he didn't remove his fingers just yet. Instead he covered himself liberally with the oil with one hand then he held himself at Duo's entrance next to his inserted fingers, quickly so not to give the strained muscles a chance to retract he slipped himself centimeter by centimeter.

Duo gasped, "Heero, oh god… Heero. Wait… slow down please too fast."

Heero nearly pulled out at those words, but he did as Duo asked he stopped to let him get used to the larger intrusion.

Duo took several deep breathes, as he tried too loosen his muscles to allow Heero in farther, "A little more… okay wait".

Heero went a bit farther and then paused,

Duo breathed some more then he nodded, "Screw it… take me now. I don't care anymore, I want and I can't wait any more… please Heero, I need you."

Heero whispered, "Are you sure, Duo? I don't want to hurt you…"

Duo smiled at him, "Yes, I'm sure… we both know it's been too long anyway. I'm going to be sore later anyway, please I mean it, Heero I need to feel you close to me…"

Heero bite his lip and he did as his lover requested but he took it slowly. HE didn't force his way in he pushed in gently.

Duo gasped as Heero hit his prostate, "Fuck… Heero oh god that feels amazing. You're inside me… shit I missed you. Don't stop… move you won't hit it if you don't fucking move".

Heero started a slow but sensual rhythm as he gently pulled Duo closer so he was in his lap. He whispered seductively into his lover's ear, "You pick your speed… go as fast or as slow as you can handle."

Duo kissed him, Heero was so thoughtful and caring, one wouldn't guess it by looking at him but Duo knew him better then anyone else. He threw his arms around Heero's neck as he rode him a little faster then Heero had been going.

Heero reached between their bodies covered in sweat to wrap his fingers around Duo once more.

Duo gasped and stopped mid-stride, "Oh god, Heero…"

Heero grinned, "Lets try to come together… I want to scream your name as you scream mine".

Duo nodded as he resumed his pace and Heero continued to pump his hand up and down Duo's hardening erection.

Heero came first Duo's name on his every breath while he emptied his essence deep inside the smaller boy, Duo whimpered Heero's as he came, his cum spattering all over both their stomachs.

Duo collapsed heavily his head on Heero's chest.

Heero wrapped Duo in his arms as he lifted him gently into his lap.

Duo curled up in his lover's embrace sighing contently, "I love you so much..."

Heero smiled, "I know… me too… now rest love. You need it," he laid down while Duo snuggled close. He listened to Duo's soft breathing as he fell asleep; 'Life could wait until tomorrow, Duo lying in his arms was all that mattered,' he thought yawning; the warmth soon dragged him to dreams as well.


End file.
